Harvest Festival! 2007/Guide
Note: This event is similar to the Harvest Festival! 2006 event. All items obtainable from this event are the same as the ones from last year. There are no new costumes, thus far, contrary to what was stated in the most recent official announcement. Wake of the Lilies Announcement: Harvest Festival%21 2007 The stories of The Dark Lilies '06 and '07: *The Dark Lilies (Volume 1) *The Dark Lilies (Volume 2) *The Dark Lilies (Volume 3) Event Details: Exorcist Locations * Northern San d'Oria: Gertrude (D-8) West Ronfaure Gate * Windurst Waters: Roger (F-5) West Sarutabaruta Gate * Bastok Markets: Brian (G-9) Main Fountain Area Witch Locations * Northern San d'Oria: Poseaulloie (Easy Witch) ~ Parade Ground I-8, J-8, I-9, J-9 * Northern San d'Oria: Maryse ~ Laborman's Way E-5, F-5 E-6, F-6 * Windurst Waters: Bikho Ronpotteh (Easy Witch) ~ (North Waters) Huntman's Court @ F-8, G-8, F-9, G-9 * Windurst Waters: Guwanana ~ (South Waters) Circle boardwalk section west of Rhinostery @ H-7, I-7, H-8, I-8 * Bastok Markets: Selma (Easy Witch) ~ Gold Street I-9, J-9, K-9 * Bastok Markets Pretty Heart ~ Northeast Firewater Circle / Metalwork's entrance / Sororo - Scribe and Notary G-5, H-5, G-6, H-6, G-7, H-7 Notes: Costumes, Trading Sweets, and Item Rewards * Each type of sweet may be traded for a costume only once per Vana'diel day. ** For example, you'll only be given a costume for the first Ginger Cookie you trade in a day. Attempting to trade another Ginger Cookie can result in an item, but no costume. However, you may still trade an Acorn Cookie, or some other type of sweet, for another costume. ** Each Vana'diel day lasts 57 min 36 seconds Earth time (Vanadiel time/25 = Earth), but you may not have to wait that long before you can trade sweets again. Rather, you only need to wait until the ingame clock says it's 0:00. ** It has been confirmed that you can get all the event items by repeatedly trading the same type of sweet to the same costumed NPC (spamming), until the items are received. (Getting no item will result in a "Thanks..." from the NPC, however, do not let that deter you from continuing to spam your sweets until items are received.) * You cannot open doors while costumed, so consider avoiding the costumed NPCs within buildings. * You cannot cast spells while costumed; it is thus not possible to Warp past a door. * You cannot speak to NPCs while costumed. * Costumes last for a limited amount of time: as little as 2hrs 15 min Vana'diel Time (5 min 24 sec) * You can not /logout or /shutdown while costumed. * You may remove your costume manually, if you need to. As with Enhancing Magic, press the Window Select button twice and scroll to the icon. Enter/Select to remove. * If you wish to improve your chances of receiving event items which you do not have yet, then do not turn in items to the Event Item Storer during the event. To determine whether or not you already have these Rare/Ex items or not, the game checks your inventory, your safe, your storage, and your locker, but not the Event Item Storer. So if you have any relevant event items stored via that NPC, then you will have a chance at getting extras of those items (which the Event Item Storer will not accept) as you continue trading sweets to the costumed NPCs. * The costume must be a 'scary' costume to allow you to join the procession behind the witches. These 'scary' costumes include undead and beastmen. Costume status received from Mithran Rice Cake, Elvaan Rice Cake, Tarutaru Rice Cake, Hume Rice Cake, Tarutaru Mochi, Elvaan Mochi, Hume Mochi, Galka Mochi, Rabbit Belt, Mandragora Belt, Worm Belt, and Mandragora Beret will not allow you to join the procession, but are fun ways to enjoy the event regardless. * For added fun, try using the job ability Flee right before you trade for a costume. Story Progression Messages As you follow the witches, they will say the following messages to you, in this order: * You've joined the procession. * You can't stop now. You've just started! * You've only just begun. * There's still a long way to go. * Hope you didn't make any other plans, because you're not even close to being finished. * Almost halfway... * It's still a little too early go back. * Leave the procession now and someone might be peeved. * Just a little longer... * You're almost done! * Alright! It's time to collect your reward! Following Easy Witches * Talk to one of the Exorcists in the 3 nations (without a Witch or Coven Hat equipped). * If this is your first time (or if you don't have a Witch or Coven Hat equipped), then you will be assigned to follow an "easy" Witch in your town. These witches would be Poseaulloie, Bikho Ronpotteh, and Selma. * Note that after receiving the quest from the Exorcist, you must complete the quest below, certainly without zoning out of town, and probably, without zoning into another town area or Mog House. If this happens, simply go back to the Exorcist and receive the quest again. * Now trade a sweet to a costumed NPC (looks like a monster) and you will receive a monster costume. * Find your assigned witch and follow behind them. Do not let them see you! ** If they see you, your costume will be removed and you will have to find a new costume. ** After you find a new costume and position yourself behind the witch again, you may continue listening to them where you left off. * The witches will walk along a set path but occasionally stop and turn around in a partial circle. ** These "easy" witches have somewhat poor eyesight, and may not see you if you're at least 10' away, even if you're still within range of hearing them. It may be more reliable to run around to keep yourself behind them, however. * As you follow your assigned witch, you will hear them talking, giving you an indication of how much longer you should listen to them. Eventually, they will say, "Alright! It's time to collect your reward!" After that, you may get rid of your costume and speak to the exorcist for your reward. * If you do not already have a Witch Hat, then you will be given one as your reward. :Witch Hat : :* Wearing this while speaking to a vending Moogle will allow you to purchase a lantern specific to your Home Nation / specific to the nation you are currently in (clarification required) for 10,000 gil. * If you already have the Witch Hat when finishing this quest, then you'll be rewarded with a random number of Papillions. Following Hard Witches * Talk to one of the exorcists in the 3 nations while equipped with a Witch Hat (or Coven Hat if you have it). * This time, you will be assigned a "hard" witch to follow. These witches would be Maryse, Guwanana, and Pretty Heart. * Trade sweets to a costumed NPC (looks like a monster) until you receive a monster costume. * Find your assigned witch and follow behind them. Do not let them see you! ** If they see you, your costume will be removed and you will have to find a new costume. ** After you find a new costume and position yourself behind the witch again, you may continue listening to them where you left off. ** These harder witches are more perceptive. Attempting to listen while keeping a distance will almost always fail. Try to keep yourself behind them. ** These witches turn more quickly than their easier counterparts do, and may make sharper turns as they run around. * As before, follow them until they say you may go collect your reward, then speak to the exorcist. * If you do not already have a Coven Hat, then you will be given one as your reward. :Coven Hat : :* Wearing this while speaking to a vending Moogle will allow you to purchase any nation's lantern for 10,000 gil. * If you already have the Coven Hat when finishing this quest, then you'll be rewarded with a random number of Papillions. Lanterns These lanterns can be purchased from the event moogles in the three nations when wearing either the Coven Hat or the Witch Hat. The Witch Hat will allow you to purchase the lantern specific to your Home Nation / specific to the nation you are currently in (clarification required). The Coven Hat will allow you to purchase any lantern from any nation. Each lantern is 10,000 gil. Moogles located at: * L-8 in Port Bastok * G-9 in Windurst Waters * D-8 in Northern San d'Oria :Bomb Lantern : :Pumpkin Lantern : :Mandragora Lantern : Pitchforks Pitchfork * Form a two person party for this mini-quest. * Follow the costume combinations listed below for the area you're currently in. * If you receive a costume using one kind of sweet you cannot use the same sweet again till the next Vana'diel Day. * CAUTION! If you currently have the Dark Lilies Quest active when attempting to obtain the Pitchfork, ensure you avoid The Dark Lilies NPCs or they may spot you and remove your costume! Also it seems if you throw this item away, you can not obtain it in the same city you first recived it in. :Windurst Waters 100% Confirmed :* Skeleton Costume: Trick Spirit (Roaming) :* Hound Costume: Trick Shadow (Roaming) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (E-9) next to the Cooking Guild and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Windurst Woods :* Ghost Costume: Taraihi-Perunhi (J-10) :* Shade Costume: Quesse (K-12) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (G-9) next to the Manustery and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Bastok Markets 100% Confirmed :* Ghost Costume: Trick Specter (Roaming) :* Hound Costume: Trick Ghost (Roaming) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (J-10) near Harmonodios' Music Shop and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Bastok Mines 100% Confirmed :* Skeleton Costume: Emaliveulaux (G-6) :* Shade Costume: Neigepance (J-9) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (H-7) near the Auction House and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Southern San d'Oria 100% Confirmed :* Ghost Costume: Phamelise (K-9) :* Skeleton Costume: Corua (G-9) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (L-7) near the Residential Area and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Northern San d'Oria 100% Confirmed :* Shade Costume: Trick Phantom (Roaming) :* Hound Costume: Trick Skeleton (Roaming) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (E-6) NOT at (D-9) as previous year, and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. Pitchfork +1 * You and your partner must both have a Pitchfork. * You must do this mini-quest in a different nation than where you and your partner obtained their Pitchfork. * Find the NPC who changes you into your home nation's opposing Beastman Race. ** A Bastokan will need to find the NPC that turns players into a Quadav ** A Windurstian will need to find the NPC that turns players into a Yagudo ** A San d'Orian will need to find the NPC that turns players into an Orc. * When trading a sweet to the NPC while your Pitchfork is equipped you will change into a goblin instead. * When you and your partner approach the correct bomb canopy as Goblins, you'll both be awarded with a Pitchfork +1. * CAUTION! If you currently have the Dark Lilies Quest active when attempting to obtain the Pitchfork +1, ensure you avoid The Dark Lilies NPCs or they may spot you and remove your costume! :Northern San d'Oria :* Orc Costume (San d'Orian): Trick Shadow (Roaming) :* Quadav Costume (Bastokan): Trick Bones, Trick Specter (Roaming) :* Yagudo Costume (Windurstian): Trick Shade (Roaming) :* Once both have goblin costumes, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (D-9) and stand under it till you both receive a Pitchfork +1. :Windurst Waters 100% Confirmed :* Orc Costume (San d'Orian): Trick Bones, Trick Specter (Roaming) :* Quadav Costume (Bastokan): Trick Shade (Roaming) :* Yagudo Costume (Windurstian): Trick Ghost (Roaming) :* Once both have goblin costumes, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (K-6) near the Aurastery and stand under it till you both receive a Pitchfork +1. :Bastok Markets :* Orc Costume (San d'Orian): Trick Spirit (Roaming) :* Quadav Costume (Bastokan): Trick Phantom (Roaming) :* Yagudo Costume (Windurstian): Trick Skeleton (Roaming) :* Once both have goblin costumes, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (G-4) near the bridge to Port Bastok and stand under it till you both receive a Pitchfork +1. Headgear and Staves This Harvest Festival only one of a particular sweet type can be traded for a costume, until 0:00 the next Vana'diel day, as noted above in "Notes: Costumes, Trading Sweets, and Item Rewards." Multiple sweet types are NOT required to obtain the 8 items in this section, however. The best strategy is to trade multiple stacks of sweets successively. Pumpkin Heads, Trick Staves The following 4 normal quality items can be obtained at random by trading sweets to a costumed NPC. :Pumpkin Head : :Pumpkin Head II : :Trick Staff : :Trick Staff II : Horror Heads, Treat Staves The following 4 high quality items can be obtained at random by trading sweets to a costumed NPC while you are wearing the corresponding normal quality event gear. :Horror Head : :Horror Head II : :Treat Staff : :Treat Staff II : Costumed NPCs for Items and Costumes CAUTION! You can only trade a particular type of sweet for a costume to any NPC each Vana'diel day. Otherwise, they will just say "Thank you...", and take the sweet you traded. NPCs marked with an asterisk (*) are inside buildings; as noted above under Notes, this can make acquiring costumes from them impractical. The asterisk list is very much incomplete. Sweets Anything listed under Sweets in the Auction House may be used in this event. Auction House navigation: Food > Meals > Sweets The following are also available from NPCs: *Acorn Cookies from Ness Rugetomal in Windurst Waters (Northern, F-10) *Cinna-cookies from Ness Rugetomal when Windurst is at least 2nd in Conquest *Ginger Cookies from Ness Rugetomal when Windurst is in 1st in Conquest, or from Valeriano in whichever Home Nation is 1st in Conquest *Baked Apple from Glyke in Upper Jeuno Marble Bridge Eatery F-7 *Dried Date from Khaf Jhifanm in Aht Urhgan Whitegate H-11 Breads and Rice The following count toward obtaining costumes and items, although listed under Breads and Rice at the Auction House) *Garlic Crackers from Ghebi Damomohe at Lower Jeuno (I-7)